


Glow

by starrynightshade



Series: You and I [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Babies, Christmas Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightshade/pseuds/starrynightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're all lit up like a little Christmas light." It's Christmas time and the lights aren't the only thing glowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

"We have to tell Hetty." Kensi said, putting one last bobby pin in her hair. "And soon."

"Keep glowing like that and she'll figure it out for herself." Deeks said, walking into the bathroom and reaching for his toothbrush.

"What are you talking about?"

"You. You're all lit up like a little Christmas light."

"I am not."

"Oh yeah?" Deeks said through a mouthful of toothpaste. "Try to stop smiling."

Kensi tried everything she could think of, but the corners of her mouth just kept turning up.

"See? You're all happy-glowy."

"Okay, that's not a real thing. Can we please just get going?"

"Alright. But just remember to avoid the eggnog. I don't want little Fern exposed to that kind of stuff."

"Deeks, I know not to drink." Kensi said. "And under no circumstance are we naming our child Fern."

Deeks was already walking to the car. "Come on Fern! We've got a party to get to."

Kensi rolled her eyes and followed him to the car.

 

"We are all dressed up and ready to go." Eric said walking into the kitchen. Nell looked up from the gift she was wrapping to see Eric holding a very festive little girl in his arms. "I even wore big boy pants." He said, indicating his khakis.

Nell reached out to adjust the bow in her daughter's auburn curls. "Lyla, this is a bit hypocritical, but never marry a man who thinks pants are an accomplishment. Okay?"

Lyla just looked up at Nell with big, green eyes and hugged her stuffed fish tighter.

"Don't listen to her, wearing pants is hard." Eric said. Shifting Lyla's weight, he grabbed the newly wrapped gift off the counter and tucked it under his free arm. He stopped for a moment as he passed his wife, leaning his head close to her ear. "You look beautiful, by the way. Pregnancy glow really suit you."

Nell blushed, then grabbed the remaining parcels off the counter. Eric fastened Lyla into her car seat while Nell loaded the gifts into the trunk. "Are you sure you want to bring her, because I'm sure Heather across the street would watch her for us."

"Of course." She said, closing the trunk. "Everyone loves getting to see Lyla. And besides, needing to take her home to go to bed is a great excuse to escape before Hetty breaks out the scotch."

"You sure you don't just want to tell them tonight?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to tell our families first. Well, our other families."

"Fair enough." Eric said, then he put the car into drive and headed for the Hanna house.

 

Sam and Michelle's house looked like a winter wonderland, or as close as you can get in Los Angeles. Colorful lights twinkled on the porch and gel snowflakes stuck to the windows. The only thing missing, in the eyes of Henrietta Lange, was a proper Christmas tree.

"I know Hetty, but Michelle's allergic to pine." Sam explained.

"No, but I hope you have some Benadryl for me because I am allergic to your bull crap." Michelle said, walking into the living room.

Mercifully, it was at that moment that the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of Kensi and Deeks, who were closely followed by the Jones family.

"The house looks wonderful, Sam." Nell said, handing off a stack of boxes.

"Well, you know how it is. Just keeping up with the Joneses."

Nell just smiled and rolled her eyes. Eric's decision to take her last name had been fodder for a vast array of jokes on the parts of Sam, Callen, Deeks, and even Kensi on occasion. Nell didn't let it bother her though. After all, their last name may be Jones, but they were far from being the typical American family.

"Lyla Marie! Come to Aunt Kensi!" Lyla squealed with joy as Kensi picked her up, spinning in a circle.

"Wow. I see Kid Hater Kensi has changed her tune." Callen said, watching Kensi shower Lyla with affection.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't hate kids?"

Callen put his hands up in surrender. Kensi wouldn't admit it, but the fact that Lyla had inherited her middle name may have made her a bit biased towards the one and a half year old.

The next few hours passed in a blur of gifts and Christmas cookies. "This," Hetty announced, pulling one last bag from under her chair "is for all of you." She produced a bottle of scotch from the bag and began pouring it into glasses.

"Oh, that's okay Hetty. I'm just gonna stick with my cocoa." Said Kensi, indicating the mug in front of her.

"Trust me dear, this is far more impressive than anything Swiss Miss has ever produced."

"Yeah, since when does Kensi turn down a chance to drink?" Callen asked.

Kensi could practically hear Nell's super brain putting the pieces together from across the room. "Oh my God. Kens, are you pregnant?"

"Surprise?" She gave a shy smile and shrugged her shoulders. For a moment the room seemed frozen, then the sound of Nell's earnest laughter broke the surface of the silence. "What?" Kensi asked, bewildered. "What's so funny?"

Nell took a second to compose herself before blurting out "So am I."

Now Kensi broke into incredulous laughter. "Are you kidding?"

Nell shook her head. "I found out a couple days ago."

And then suddenly both women were squealing like teenagers and hugging and trying to suppress the peals of joyful laughter bubbling up inside of them.

"Perhaps you have something else for our expectant mothers, ? This calls for a toast."

Sam rummaged around in the fridge for a moment before extracting a bottle of apple juice and pouring two glasses of it. When everyone finally had a drink in their hand, Hetty stood with her glass aloft. "To family," She said, glancing fondly at each of the agents in front of her "in all of its forms."


End file.
